Not a Happily Ever After
by AngelicFandomLuver
Summary: Cress always dreamed of marrying her prince charming. She hoped that her life would end up in a happily ever after. But will the Lunar Wedding crush her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

Cress looked at Cinder, longing to be in her place. Cinder held a long flowing white ballgown, her face looking uncomfortable, and the royal tailor was looking at the gown, describing the fabrics and designs on the dress. Cress wanted nothing more but to be holding that wedding dress in her hands. It looked so beautiful, and graceful, Cinder would be a fool to not pick this one. It's her wedding, for star's sake.

Ah, yes, the wedding of Queen Cinder and… Carswell Thorne. The man that she has fallen in love with six years ago, when she was still stuck on the satellite. She thought that her life would end up as a fairytale. She, the damsel in distress, would fall madly in love with him, the hero. Cress actually thought Thorne liked her, and they were so close to having a relationship. It's been three years ever since Thorne started courting Cinder, but Cress still seems to be shocked.

And what has happened to Kai? Cinder and him were obviously in love, but when Kai officially asked her to be with him, she turned him down. Why? Was it because she thought that Kai is only doing it out of pity? Does she think she will look like a fool for accepting Kai? Or was she pretending to like Kai just to make Thorne jealous? No, Cinder is not the type of girl to do such a thing. But she must have realized that turning down Kai was ridiculous. Unless… she really did like Thorne from the start.

The thought made Cress want to scream out in pain and run away, but she knew better than to leave Cinder. They have been best friends for six years, and she can't ever tell her that she was still in love with Thorne. How could she? If Cinder was happy, then Cress is happy. Isn't that how that works?

"_Hello_? Luna to Cress," Cinder said, snapping her fingers in front of Cress.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about the preparations for the annual Lunar Ball in a month," Cress said, making up a lie as quickly as possible.

"Okay then. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I made the right choice for picking that dress," Cinder said crossing her arms over her chest.

Cress looked up, mortally stunned at what Cinder said. She bought the dress! She knew that one was going to be a winner!

"Cinder, that's amazing! That was my favorite one that we've went through!" Cress shot up, smiling like an idiot.

Cinder eyes were blank, indicating that she was looking for the orange light flashing in her vision. Cress knew that it wouldn't show, because she _was_ telling the truth. She loved the dress, but she didn't exactly love the couple. You know, she does like Thorne and Cinder individually, but she despises the fact that they're both getting married. Of course, she would never tell Cinder, due to the fact that she would easily tell if Cress was lying with that evil orange light stuck in Cinder's eye.

The door flew open, and Thorne walked in, his hands deep in his pockets. He looked at Cinder with a smile Cress can't really tell if it's fake or real, and then looked at Cress. His smile seemed to falter, but he kept it on anyway. Cress wasn't able to do anything except push a strand of chest- long blonde hair behind her ear. Thorne turned quickly around back to Cinder.

"How did the dress picking go?" Thorne said, killing Cress by wrapping an arm around Cinder. And like always, Cinder would shove it off vigorously.

"We were able to _finally_ pick a dress, right Cress?"

Cress's eyes grew wide, realizing she has been thrown into the conversation. Thorne looked at Cress, with a hint of… what is that in his eyes? Sympathy? Curiosity? Hope? Whatever it was, Cress threw the thought out of her head and nodded her head, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"Yeah! Totally, it was a gorgeous one too. I would die to have a dress like it. Imagine what it would look like on Cinder!"

Thorne's eyes lost that emotion after she said that, and he looked at Cinder.

"She would look lovely in anything," he said, ripping Cress's heart out without even knowing.

Cress's watch buzzed, signaling that the Scarlet is going to be at the Lunar Castle in fifteen minutes. She's visiting from Earth and going to help plan the Lunar Ball and Cinder's wedding. Scarlet comes often, for weekends and such, but she's going to be staying for two months and then leaving a week after Cinder and Thorne's wedding. Which is good, because once they get married, she's going to need some _major_ moral support.

"I have to go, Scarlet will be here soon," Cress said to Cinder, hugging her for support. Even though Cress is the one who needs more support. She'll just have to talk to Scarlet about it.

"Say hi to Scarlet and Wolf for me," Cinder said, hugging Cress tightly. Cress could've sworn she heard a sniffle, but it was so soft that she wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

No one knows this, but Kai has been crying in his bed for two hours. A letter came to him from Cress, the head thaumaturge, inviting him to come to the annual Lunar Ball, celebrating the 1184th anniversary of people living on Luna. The mere thought of being in the same room as Cinder again would have enough power to chop him into little bits and pieces. Kai never was fond of Thorne, but ever since he stole Cinder from him, he despises him as much as he hated Levana. That one day, when Levana laid on the marble flooring of the Lunar throne room, life no longer in her body, was the day Kai had asked Cinder to be his. He got down on one knee, holding her cyborg hand, cool metal against his warm flesh. Kai enjoyed the feeling, hoping it would last forever. But Cinder pulled away, leaving Kai confused. She apologized only once, saying that it isn't right for her to be with him. Then she walked away… right into Thorne's embrace. Kai was able to see the hurt in Cress's eyes as well. There was as much pain in her eyes as there were in his. But there's always been that one question that he and Cress had always shared.

Why?

A knock on his door shot him up, wiping the tears out of his eyes as swiftly as possible. He looked in his reflection, looking at his pink and puffy eyes. They weren't too bad, so he can just say he was staring into space and his eyes started to water. But who could be knocking on his door? Torin was to go meet Queen Camilla today, and no one was allowed to enter without Nainsi asking permission for her and the guest to enter.

He opened his door hesitantly, and a woman with flaming red hair, a man with glowing green eyes, and a short girl with red hair _and_ green eyes, probably their child, were standing close together, smiling like they've met him before. Wait… he has seen them before. The man was the hybrid that would mope around the Rampion over a girl six years ago, when he and Cinder were traveling. The woman was the eighteen year old farm girl who was held captive by Levana. And the little girl must be… their child?

"Hello again, Emperor Kai," the red head woman took a bow, and she nudged the man and the little girl to do the same. The man of course, grunted like a little child being forced to eat his vegetables, but bowed anyway. The child curtsied, like a little princess. Kai had to admit, she was pretty adorable.

"I'm not sure if you remember us, but I'm Scarlet Kesley, also used to be known as Scarlet Benoit. This is my husband, Ze'ev Kesley, he was called Wolf." The woman seemed so calm, unlike other citizens. Then again, she doesn't look like she's from around here at all. She looks french. Why would a french woman by in the Eastern Commonwealth? Kai decided to let that slide, remembering his manners.

"Of course! Scarlet and Wolf! It's been a long time. And who might this little one be?" Kai asked, bending over to look at the girl who looked _so_ much like her mother and father.

"I'm Ruby Anne Kesley! This is my mommy and daddy, and my favorite aunt is Cress Darnel. We came here to take you to Luna!" The little girl blurted out. Wolf picked her up and shushed her playfully, looking a little less scary. But the only thing that caught Kai's attention was Ruby saying that they're taking him to Luna. The place where Cinder was getting married to that disgusting Carswell Thorne. And where did they get the idea to bring him all the way to Luna without notifying him ahead of time?

"May I ask why you are taking me to Luna? And more importantly, why are you taking me two months earlier than the actual wedding date?" Kai asked, already thinking that Wolf is going to make him go one way or another. Scarlet let out an exasperated sigh.

"May we come in? We came all the way from France and I don't really want to keep standing to explain this."

Kai didn't have any choice but to let them in of course. They've come from such a long way and he would feel the same if they had to keep standing in front of someone's room to explain to them why they came there in the first place. Scarlet put Ruby on her lap, but Wolf remained standing, in a position that makes it seem like he's more of Scarlet and Ruby's bodyguard than a husband and father. Kai sat down on his father's chair, and waited for someone to start talking. Scarlet is the first to open her mouth.

"You are, of course, heartbroken that Cinder is marrying another man. And not only that, but she's marrying Carswell Thorne," she said. Kai already wanted to throw something out a window. He knows he's hurt, but he doesn't need anyone reminding him.

"And do you remember Crescent Darnel?"

Kai nodded, still not knowing where this is going. "Well, she is not doing too good, and I'm afraid that my comfort is not going to be the only thing that would make her feel better."

Kai looked skeptical, but Scarlet didn't seem to notice so she continued. "She needs someone to know how she feels. The love of her life is marrying someone else. And that someone else is the love of _your_ life. It is so obvious that you two know how each other feel. I would be very surprised if you didn't. Anyway, we feel like you two need to talk to each other, and realize that you two expressing your feelings to one another would take you a step further into recovering from the wedding after it has been taken place. So Emperor Kai, would you do the honor of coming to Luna with us?"

Kai wanted to say no. No, no, no. He will not be able to stand seeing Cinder in the arms of Thorne. But the only thing changing his mind is Cress. She knows _exactly_ how he feels. Maybe even worse since she actually lives on Luna. He really does need someone to talk to. To express his feelings to someone who gets him. But why did she have to be on Luna? _Oh goodness, I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_ Kai thought. He let out a huge sigh. The Kesley family stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I accept your offer for taking me to Luna to meet Crescent. We shall leave in three hours, and until then, Nainsi will take you and your daughter on a tour of the Eastern Commonwealth Palace." Kai smiled. Ruby squealed excitedly and hopped off of Scarlet's lap, tugging on her arm to get up. On que, Nainsi came rushing into Kai's room, taking Wolf, Scarlet, and the chattering Ruby out of the room and into the West hall.

As Kai shut his door, he stared at the wall, processing to what he just agreed to. He will be going to Luna. Not for the Lunar Ball, not for the wedding, and not for Cinder. For Cress, and for him. It's about time he speaks to someone about what he has been feeling for three years, and he intends to finally feel better.

Kai packed all of the things he will need for two months, and he had already commed Torin, telling him to meet him on Luna once he is done talking to Queen Camilla. Scarlet, Wolf, and Ruby took him to their hovercraft, and now he's sitting in the back seat, talking with the young Ruby. She seems so adorable and pure. She has nothing in common with Scarlet or Wolf except for the appearance. The time passed so quickly, and as he looked out the window, Kai could see moon rocks and craters. And there was the dome that the royalty lives in. Scarlet headed in that direction. And for the whole trip, Kai kept thinking to himself:

Why does it have to be Luna?


	3. Chapter 3

Cress was playing with a strand of hair, waiting anxiously for Scarlet, Wolf, and Ruby to arrive. Scarlet does arrive every other month, but right now it seems like it's been half a year. The last time she saw the Kesley family was in November, for Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is not really celebrated by anyone anymore, but Cress seems to love the holiday. She loves giving thanks to what she has, even though the only thing she ever wanted in this universe was not going to be given to her. Thorne loves Cinder, not Cress. She has to keep reminding herself that, but a tiny sliver in her mind still thinks that there might be hope for them.

There's only one thing in the universe that seems to be based on fairytales, that Cress wished didn't exist; the important people find their significant other. Not the extras, not the ugly people, and not even the helpless. Just the ones that make a dent on the earth. Populars. Life is like a story of a young teenage girl in high school in the 21st century long ago. She would have the biggest crush on the most popular guy in school, and she would always dream of him actually liking her. In the movies, the popular would run up to her, and tell her that he loves him. In reality, the popular would be dating the most popular girl, and never even glance at the girl that deserves more than what she is given. History books have taught Cress all of this, and ever since then, it has always made her more and more confused.

A hovercraft was floating closer and closer to the Lunar Airbase, then it got close enough so she can see two blotches of red hair, and two pairs of abnormally green eyes. Cress shoved the thoughts of what she was thinking about into the "Save for Later" file in her mind, and ran over to all the buttons and screens area that Cress can't remember the name of. A glowing red button waited for her to push it to let Scarlet in, and Cress couldn't help herself but push on the button as hard as she can, so there's no doubt that the glass dome wouldn't open up.

Like she'd known, the dome opened up with ease, and a tunnel going vertically, slowly stuck out. The hovercraft went through the tunnel, and what seemed like hours, they finally came out in the opening. Scarlet stopped the hovercraft on the area completely reserved for her. All the spaces in the whole entire airbase is filled with Rampions and all that, but Cress insisted on leaving just one area for Scarlet since she comes here so often. Ruby was jumping up and down in her seat, and someone sitting next to her was trying to get her to sit down. Wait, who is that? Did Scarlet hire a cartaker without telling her? Cress couldn't seem to help but feel a little betrayed. If they brought a caretaker to keep Ruby safe when Scarlet and Wolf are out, was that a settle sign showing that they didn't want Cress taking care of her? Now she can't help but be upset with Scarlet. If they didn't want Cress to take care of Ruby, they should've just told her, honestly.

The ramp slowly shifted to the ground, and Cress planted a smile on her face. The first person to come out was Little Ruby. Her hair bouncing up and down as she trotted down the ramp. She ran straight into Cress (literally she crashed into her thighs) and Cress picked her up in a big bear hug. Ruby squealed in delight as she twirled her around and around, obviously happy to finally see her aunt again.

"How've you been, baby girl?" Cress asked, almost forgetting that Scarlet has hired a caretaker.

"FABULOUS!" Ruby yelled into Cress's ear, blowing up her eardrum. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that Ruby and the Kesley family was there. Screw the caretaker.

"We brought Edward Ken along too!" Ruby cheered, giggling with delight. A male caretaker? What else is new, Scarlet is pregnant again? Cress laughed at herself at the thought, and Ruby started laughing with her. She was such a sweet little girl, she doesn't need a caretaker for star's sake. Anyone would be willing to take care of her.

Wolf was the next to come out, with the first load of suitcases in his hands. Cress ordered someone to bring the suitcase carrier over to Scarlet's hovercraft, and Wolf set the three suitcases into it.

"It's good to see you again, Cress," Wolf said, giving her a hug. Cress hugged back with her free arm, and Ruby couldn't help but act cuter and join into the hug. "It's good to see you too, Wolf," Cress chirped.

Wolf took Ruby, teasing her and making her giggle, and set her down on top of the suitcases. As Wolf went back in to get more luggage, Scarlet came running out of the hovercraft, with a big smile planted on her face. Cress realized that Scarlet never meant to hurt her by hiring a caretaker, maybe it was just because Cress might be needed more than usual because of the ball and the wedding, so she would need a backup person to take care of Ruby. And apparently, Edward Ken (what a name, right?) was the one who they trusted.

"CRESS!" Scarlet screamed, hugging Cress tight enough to suffocate her. She hugged back, ready for the last person to come out of the hovercraft.

"I hope you don't mind that we brought along another person. I think you two would get along very well," Scarlet said, letting go slowly. Cress hoped that Edward Ken and her would get along, but she doubts that they would.

Edward Ken came down the ramp slower and slower per step, and as soon as Cress was about to welcome him like how she welcomes visitors from Earth, she stopped dead in her tracks, not sure how to welcome this visitor. She hasn't seen him ever since Levana was killed by Cinder. His expression that day, so similar to her's. How did he have the guts to come all the way to Luna? The one place that his only true love is marrying another. She knows that _she_ wouldn't want to visit Luna when Thorne is marrying Cinder, but she can't leave. This is her home, and even is she _did_ ever leave Luna, where would she go? Scarlet has a full house, and the Emperor has more important things to worry about, so… yeah.

"It's lovely to see you again, Cress," Kai said, calmer than Cress can ever do. She smiled, but her mouth refused to make noise. When she tried to speak, she made a weird squeak noise, and she turned a rosy pink, making Kai smile. How can he be so calm? Sure, he's the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth who can hide the strongest emotions with a poker face, but how can he _look_ so calm?

Cress cleared her throat, pleading herself to respond to his kind greeting. Such a calm poker face, Kai has. But two can play at this game. Cress has some experience too. How many times has Cress had to hide her sadness in front of Cinder or Thorne? Way too many times to count.

"Lovely to see you as well, Emperor Kai," Cress said, not being able to help show a hint of a smile. She's not that emotionless. Scarlet was watching the whole scene, rolling her eyes. Pfft, Cress should be the one rolling her eyes. Scarlet brought Edward… gah, Emperor… Kai to Luna.

"You two are way too formal. You _know_ you guys are glad to finally have someone else to talk to that actually feels the exact same way as you," Scarlet exasperated.

But, Scarlet is right! Kai has felt what Cress has been feeling for who knows how many years? Maybe it _is_ time to talk to someone who gets her. But is she ready?

Someone cleared their throat behind Cress, which made her turn around. Now she wished she hadn't. Thorne was standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets of his washed jeans. His leather jacket making his rebellious style look perfect. His expression seemed different like how he always looks around Cress. He's never had the Tough-Nut-To-Crack look in front of her, but instead, it was a I-Trust-You look that Cress never really got used to. How can he be so cruel, looking at her like that when he's getting married to Cinder? Would Kai _really _understand how she feel? Uh oh… Kai.

When Cress turned back around to Kai, his expression was blank, but it is so obvious that if he were a tea kettle, he would be tooting like a pig who just ate a barrel of chili. His face was as red as a tomato, even though he's trying to hide it. Now she realized Scarlet never told him that Thorne was the head commander of the Lunar Airbase. She looked at Scarlet, who whispered into her ear, "Either we didn't tell him or tie him up and take him against his will."

Cress froze in place, not sure how to respond to Scarlet saying that it wasn't very easy to have Kai agree to come to Luna. She remembered of the staredown Kai and Thorne are having, so she snapped away from her constant daydreaming and clapped her hands together.

"Captain Carswell Thorne, I'm sure you remember Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth. He's come to…" How is she supposed to expand the truth? Sure, he doesn't have the orange light, but he can tell Cinder and she would be able to realize it was a lie. "Come to help me… with the Lunar Ball planning," Cress, said, slipping a quick relief sigh through her lips. He didn't hear it.

"Ah… I-I see. Nice to see you again Kai," Thorne said, bowing like an idiot.

"I prefer being called Emperor Kaito, due to political reasons. Now, if you excuse me, _Captain Carswell Thorne,_ Cress said she is going to show me to my room."

Cress wanted to laugh her head off at Thorne's face. He did NOT expect the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth to be so smart-alecky with such a straight face. Thorne's eyes were as wide as baseballs, and he was stuttering like he forgot how to speak. Cress snorted the tiniest bit, enough to get Thorne's attention. Instead of getting a glint of humor, his eyes were blank, his lips not showing not even the tiniest hint of a smile. Nor a smirk. But he was looking at Cress. Really looking. _Oh, grow up Cress. You're twenty-two years old, he's just wondering why I snorted, _Cress thought to herself. Kai grabbed Cress by the hand and started walking off into the palace. Cress looked behind her. Scarlet and Wolf were whispering to each other, and Ruby was jumping up and down next to Thorne. But Thorne was staring at Cress. Not because she snorted. It was something else. It _has _to be something else. And the only reason Cress thinks that is because his eyes were starting to become wet.

"Cress," Kai said out of nowhere, startling Cress. His eyes were soft and easy, no one would ever suspect that he is heartbroken on the inside. Can she hide her emotions as easily as Kai? Probably not, because he had a lot of practice being an emperor for like, six years. Still, Cress is a pretty talented actress. She's been tricking Thorne and Cinder for three years of their dating.

"I will always be here for you," he said, letting his blank face slip away. Now it's full of sympathy and a heartbroken-look. The exact face she makes whenever she is alone in her room. They stared into each other's eyes for longer than it seemed. She was about to say something, but a slight name tag on a marble door got her attention.

"This is your room," she said opening the doors. The room was for Emperor Kai himself, reserved for whenever he was here. It was to his comfort.

They looked around the room, Cress standing and leaning against the open door, watching Kai admire the room. As they met each other's stares, Kai opened his mouth to speak, but Cress cut him off so she can just go into her room and think of today and what happened with Thorne.

"Ring if you need anything, and I'll leave you here to get comfortable. Charlie should be here soon with your luggage. Have a good day, Your Majesty," Cress said, shutting the door after she gave a slight nod as an acknowledgement.

She leaned against the doorframe, letting out an exasperated sigh. Two months seems like a century now that Kai is here. It's like it's been days since Kai arrived. When frankly, it has been exactly ten minutes. She ran a hand through her hair, and she stood up straight, starting to head back to her room. Cinder should be in a meeting with the Earthen rulers, Scarlet, Wolf, and Ruby are supposed to meet her outside the palace at 13:45, Kai is still settling in, and Thorne is just… you know. So she is taking the advantage of being alone for the first time in forever.

"Oh my stars, Cress, stop complaining about your life when others _dream_ about being me. Twenty-two, Cress, _twenty-two,_" she spoke to herself, playing with her hair as she trudged down the eternal hallway.

"Seems like you need someone to talk to other than yourself," she giggled at how ridiculous she must sound at the moment.

"How about the person that you traveled the Sahara Desert with?" Someone said behind her. Oh stars, she loves him and all, but it's been getting more difficult each day to hide it. Why must he appear as soon as she just saw Kai? She turned around respectfully, pasting on the fakest smile she's ever pasted.

"I'm sorry, um, I didn't hear you coming," Cress said, playing with that same strand of hair she's been playing with when she was waiting for Scarlet.

"Of course you didn't. I was keeping myself hidden while watching you escort Kai to his room. Have you realized his room is fancier than mine? He doesn't even _live_ here! I request a fancier room fit for a king. And don't forget the mints on the pillow. Those are just to die for," he said, chuckling at himself. How can he be so blind? If Cress wasn't careful, she would fall on her knees and sob until she dies of dehydration. Cinder is so lucky.

Thorne noticed that she only gave an unsure smile when he spoke, and his face turned serious. Like how it usually does when he is in the airbase. He never brings that face out of the airbase, so why is he bringing it out? Ugh, so many questions.

He came close to Cress, pushing her hair back behind her ear. She looked at him with wide blue eyes, and his eyes meeting hers all the same. What is happening?

"Look at you, so innocent and beautiful. It's hard to believe you're twenty-two, and not your old sixteen year old self. You know, Cinder and I remember when you used to say you were in love with me. You would say it in the desert, when we were on the verge of dying. You even said it in my own Rampion. I thought it was so adorable how the heat messed up your head. Wow, it must have lasted three years after Levana died. Almost like it stopped right when Cinder and I started dating."

Cress couldn't believe what she was hearing. He never believed what she said back then! When all of it was 456% true.

"Yeah… it must've been," she said, playing along with the act. Even if it wasn't an act in Thorne's eyes… Cress just have to think it is to keep her standing.

"Cress…" Thorne's voice faded away, now he's just speaking with his eyes. Cress was stuck in the ocean, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down. Swimming frantically to stay afloat. Thorne's eyes was the ocean itself, and Cress was lost right in the middle of it. No way to get out. Not until her hero returns to rescue her. And she realized a long time ago that he won't be returning.

Thorne broke her out of her trance, by kissing her on the cheek. The sensation lasted on her cheek for who knows how long, and Thorne knows he did some damage on her. She's in a state of shock, obviously.

"I know what you've been hiding all these years, Cress. It took me two out of those three years, but I still noticed it. Cinder hasn't yet, but I have. Now I know that wasn't the heat that got you talking. But Cress, I'm marrying Cinder for a reason. Not a reason you would understand, so I'm just gonna say it's a reasonable reason. Maybe someday, that reason will float away and we can be together, but something is holding me back."

Cress wanted to hear no more, but… he is in love with her. Marrying Cinder for a reason? No… no, stop daydreaming. Whatever that reason is, she can tell that it's never going to 'float away.' That was probably his settle way of saying goodbye.

"I… I have to go," Cress said, running as fast as she can down the hall. Now she's letting the tears fall of joy and pain. He was in love with her, but something is keeping them apart. Why does she have to be a part of the Lunar government anyway? Why isn't she still on the satellite, dead or about to die? She's here because Cinder's crew needed her as much as she needed to be saved.

She slammed her door shut and leaned on the door. Her legs finally gave out and she now sat on the floor. The tears are now flowing rivers. Her face has turned a hot pink, and her heart has shattered into tiny bits and pieces. Nothing is worth anything anymore. Reality hasn't been kind to her for six years.

Why can't reality be as simple as a fairytale?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey… I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just… school doesn't agree with me. And I apologize if some of the characters don't exactly act the way they usually do in the series. I'm not exactly the best author in the world. But anyways, chapter 4 is here! Please enjoy!**

Cinder trudged down the marble hallway, thinking on all that she will be doing for the next few months. The Lunar Ball means poofy dresses and painful glass slippers. The wedding means more poofy dresses, taller high heels, and dancing. How can things get anymore stressful?

As she was lost in a galaxy deep down in her half computer, half human brain, she slammed into a tall yet skinny body, and she landed right on her rump. She clunked heads with the person, and it was obvious that he was in more pain than her, being half metal and all. The stranger has fallen down as well, and he was rubbing his forehead, making a few groans and grunts. Cinder's eyes were squinted slightly shut, so she wasn't able to see who she ran into, but whoever he was, he was quick on his feet and got up fast. He dusted his outfit, and finally looked down at Cinder, lending a hand to help her get up. Cinder took the hand without looking up to see who it is, apologizing nonstop.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. It's just that I have a lot to deal with, due to the ball and wedding and everything, so I hope you would just cut me some slack and let me off the hook," she said, talking a mile a minute.

"Please, Cinder, it was my fault. I got lost in the halls and just… I just… uh… hello again, Cinder," the man said in a surprisingly familiar voice. Wait a minute, that voice? That voice! It could only belong to-

"Kai," Cinder simply said, not knowing what else to say. _Kai, Kai, Kai. _His name echoed in her head, mixing into all her thoughts, making her as confused as a blind mouse. So many questions for her to ask, but she only took a deep breath. _One at a time, Cinder,_ she thought to herself.

"_So,_ whatcha doing here, Kai? Er, _how_ did you get here exactly?" CInder asked, wishing there was a glove covering her cyborg hand. Or at least any hand, so she has something to play with like what she always did when she was nervous back when she was sixteen.

"Scarlet and her family brought me here. And… erm… they thought it would be nice to stay here for a few months, you know… because I was a part of the… Levana… Lunar Queen… thing," he stuttered. Cinder couldn't help but think Kai was a little cute like this. Nervous and not like his emperorish self. If she could, she'd be blushing like a rose right now. But poor Kai. He's more red than a rose. He's a flat out tomato.

"Well, it's… it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Kai chuckled awkwardly, making Cinder smirk slightly. She tried to find her backpockets her hands, but then she remember she was wearing leggings today and she just looks like she's rubbing her butt for no reason. She hoped Kai didn't notice, but of course, he did, and cleared his throat in discomfort. She stuttered, looking for an explanation for why she was rubbing her butt like that's what she does when she's nervous.

"I… um… forgot that I don't have any backpockets. You see why I don't wear leggings?" They awkwardly chuckled.

_Say something, Cinder. You haven't seen him in who knows how long, and this is the way we finally met again? Whatever happened to being a cyborg mechanic who actually knew how to reconstruct a car? _Cinder thought to herself as she laid her eyes everywhere but Kai's eyes. She couldn't help but look at his lips once. Just once. How much harm could that do to her? After all, she loves Thorne… right?

She glanced at his lips just once, and instantly regretted that move. Kai's lips were shaking ever so slightly, that it took her cyborg instincts to notice it. Then she remembered what those lips did to her when she was only sixteen years old. These lips were the ones that convinced her that she actually has a chance to save Luna and Earth from Levana. They smiled every time Cinder needed to see some joy. And these lips, are the ones that kissed her. Her first kiss, actually. She never figured she would kiss _anyone,_ let alone the emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth! How could she do this to him, though? He has still been in love with her when he finally asked her to be his. Why would she turn him down?

Her mind raced a mile a minute, and Kai just stood there, blank faced. She's is gonna say something, but she doesn't know how. I'm sorry? Good luck? I love you?

Before she was able to even blurt out that last idea, someone called out from behind Kai, grabbing her attention away right when she said "I."

Thorne started coming down the hall, smiling slyly. His hands were in his jacket pockets, and he strode like the confident person he is. He already knows about Kai being here, he's acting way cooler than he usually does. Which means he is trying to hide his emotions more. Only his closest friends could tell when he's faking his coolness, and when he really is being cool.

"Aww, did I miss the dramatic moment where you guys just bump into each other and realize that the person you slammed into was the actual person who you kissed when you were a teenager? Aces, I knew it was gonna happen, but of course, I miss it anyway," he says. Stopping so he's next to both Kai and Cinder. He looked expectantly at both of them, waiting for something.

Kai cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you again, Cinder. I'm sorry I couldn't stay and chat but uh… Cress said she wanted to see me in the gardens soon. So, I don't want to keep the poor girl waiting. She doesn't deserve to be _pushed around _like that. Have a nice day, Queen Selene. Captain Carswell." Kai gave a bow, and walked passed Cinder, bumping into her elbow, and not looking back. Thorne coughed awkwardly, and looked around the hallway. Not looking in Cinder's eyes. This has gotten even more awkward, now hasn't it?

"Wow. _Wow._" Thorne laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"What? Cinder asked, shrugging.

Thorne looked at the ground, then back at Cinder. "Well, figuring that you guys were star- crossed lovers back when we were teenagers, you would have more to talk about. But you guys just stared at each other? That's _hilarious._"

Cinder chuckled awkwardly, not wanting to say anything to Thorne, knowing that he's just being his old teasing self. A group of friends always has that one optimistic kid, right?

"Thorne?" Cinder asked, looking as serious as a log.

"What?"

"I love you," Cinder said.

Thorne stared at her, clearing his throat. He finally placed a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough to say so. Come on, Scarlet wants you to come greet them."

Thorne trotter with Cinder. But Cinder could hardly pay attention to what is surrounding her. What really was the trouble was that Cinder only said that to remind herself she's marrying Thorne and not Kai. But to makes matters worse was the smile.

The smile was too cool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! I really don't have any excuses for why I haven't updated since... who knows when, so I'm asking for your forgiveness. Being 13 and volunteering for out of school activities, I just didn't have much time to update. Again, I'm so so so sorry, and I'll try to update more frequently. Okay I'm done talking! Here's some Cress and Thorne fluff!**

Thorne strolled through the hallways, listening to the Cress's distant singing. He can't make out the exact words she's saying, but he can hear her mystical tune echo into his ears. He always liked in when she sang. Ever since he tried to rescue her from the satellite six years ago. But he can't help but feel guilty about making her believe he was a hero. Katie Fallow was good at math and he was failing. He let out the tiger at the zoo because he just wanted a really cool living pet. And he was selling his mother's precious jewelry because he wanted money. He can't think of anything else. Except for…

He found Cress in the ballroom, but stopped in his tracks. Her voice was louder and more confident, probably because she thought she was alone. But she wasn't just singing. She was decorating the ballroom alone, dancing as she stepped to each side of the room. Whenever she held a streamer, she twirled it around her body like a ballerina back in the 2000s, He hasn't seen that type of dancing in person, just some really old movies he had to watch in History class when he was in junior high.

She glided up the tall ladder and had to reach up high to get the end of the streamer hung up on the tall ceiling. During the process, her white shirt slid up slightly to show just a tiny bit of her stomach. Thorne didn't even try to hide his smile. No matter how old he is, he still likes to bring back his dirty teenage side once in a while.

She slid down the ladder and her feet landed on the floor silently. She twirled in fast circles in her socks. The more she moved, the faster she twirled. Now he remembers the song she was singing to.

"The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy," he says to himself. Now he can almost hear the real orchestra playing in Cress's voice. The more she sang, the louder the real orchestra played in his head. Cress must hear it too. Then suddenly, he almost gasps as Cress takes a big jump in the air and lands on her feet and twirls faster and faster and faster. The suddenly, she takes a halt and freezes in a pose he couldn't understand at first. Her legs were crossed and her arm was raised high into the air. That, he could understand. But what seemed confusing was the other hand that was palm down, being stretched out to the left of her. Then Thorne realizes that one of her old imaginary friends has returned to be her partner in The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. And her partner was on one knee, holding her hand. He can almost see his face on her imaginary partner. Him. If only he agreed to arrive at the dance class his mother always tried to make him go to.

Cress slowly turned back to her normal position and paused for a minute. With the look on her face, you could tell she didn't want it to end. She turned around and lifted the box of decorations and started walking to the door. She only made eye contact with him for a split second before she jumped out of her skin and dropped the box. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Her face turned a beet red.

"That was cute, Cress. Why do you look as red as the tomatoes the Wolf always scarfs down?" He asks walking into the ballroom and picked up the box of decorations and put them on the long table that would be meant for the snacks.

"Carswell… uh… with the ball coming up and a few weeks after that, the wedding would be here. I have a lot of business to take care of," she stutters.

"Cress," Thorne starts. He's only three feet away from her when someone yells her name from the other side of the ballroom.

"CRESS!" Scarlet yelled, running full speed toward Cress. She tried skidding to a stop, but her shoes slipped and she ran right into Cress, who was surprisingly able to keep her balance. She soothed the panicked Scarlet, who was hyperventilating like never before. SHe's been kidnapped by Levana before, and was able to stay calm. This must be very bad.

"Scarlet? What? What is it?" Cress said hugging her and stroking her back. Scarlet was in tears now, and it took her a minute to gain back her strength to look at Cress.

"Ruby," Scarlet started. Cress squeaked at the mention of her. If Scarlet was crying over Ruby, then this could only mean one thing.

"She's gone missing."

Cress froze and let go of Scarlet. She backed away slowly ran her hands through her hair. Ruby. Her niece. The closest she's ever gotten to a daughter. She's loved Ruby the most, other than Wolf and Scarlet of course. And now that's she's missing… she doesn't know what to do.

"Cinder is busy in a meeting with the rulers of Earth, including Kai. And since you're head thaumaturge, you're going to have to make a plan. Is that alright?"

No, it is certainly not alright. She is not used to being the leader, unless it's got to do with political things. Being the leader in front of a bunch of people that she's worked with before but never took control? No, thank you.

"I… I guess," Cress squeaked out while trying to keep up with Scarlet, who was walking faster than ever. She didn't notice that Thorne was next to her until he started speaking.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like there is a pattern of disappearances in the Benoit family, Scarlet," Thorne says, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Thorne, you better watch your mouth. Someday you'll say something before thinking and you'll instantly change something you didn't ever want to change," Scarlet gives Thorne a warning glare. Cress shook her head at their bickering, that almost reminds her of Cinder and Thorne's bickering. Is she the only girl who knows how to keep her feelings to herself?

"Thorne, comm all the staff members of the palace and make them search everywhere around the castle. Then meet us at the front gate as soon as you're done," Cress says, forefully but not too strict.

"Sure thing, princess," he says and turns a corner, leaving Scarlet and Cress to walk to the front gate by themselves.

Wolf, Winter, and Jacin were already there when Scarlet and Cress arrived, and Thorne came strutting up not long after. And to all their surprise, Cinder and Kai came running up to the front gate. They all looked at them, skeptical. No one told them about Ruby because they were too busy with the rest of the Earthen rulers to worry about Ruby.

"Thorne commed all the servants. But what he didn't know was that he also commed me, so we postponed the rest of the meeting so we can help." Cinder shrugged like this is something that happened everyday. Wolf, Scarlet, Jacin, and Cress looked at Thorne, arms crossed.

"What? So I accidently spilled it to Cinder and Kai. But look on the bright side! The whole gang is back together," he says with his hands up in innocence. But he _was_ right. Cress looked around her, and sighed in disbelief. Everyone was here. They haven't all been together at once ever since Ruby's last birthday. Which was almost six months ago. It felt good to be all in the same area again.

"Okay," Cinder starts. Now that she's here, Cress no longer has to be in charge. She mentally wiped sweat from her forehead.

"This is a big kingdom, so everyone has to have someone who's familiar with the area. That means we're all going to have to split up. Winter, you're going with Wolf on the East side. It's one of the morse busiest sides, and with you being familiar with the East side, and Wolf being very good with picking up scents, it seems reasonable. Scarlet, you will go with Jacin on the South side. The South side is where more of the 'tough' Lunars live, and both of you are very tough and defensive. Cress, you'll be heading to the North with Thorne-"

Cress's mind went blank when she heard Cinder pair her up with Thorne. They haven't worked together alone ever since they were lost in the Sahara. She was so mixed up in her own arguments that she didn't hear the reason why they were paired up.

"So that means Kai is going with me in the West side. The more quiet area where no one is willing to call the paparazzi there. Everyone ready?"

"Okay, not get going!"

And just like that, everyone split up in their separate groups, in different directions. Cress started walking north, not caring to look back out of shyness, but started giving orders to Thorne, who probably is right on her heels.

"We'll start out at Starlite's Shop. I took her there last time the Kesley family came to visit, and she must've remembered it and tried to go there. Maybe she was actually successful in finding it," Cress said while marching down the gravel pathway leading to the North side.

"Cress, maybe this is a good time to start talking about..." Thorne ignored Cress's orders, and caught up to her so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. She pressed her lips in a straight line in frustration. She isn't in the mood for this right now. Ruby is missing and she's trying to think on where she could've gone. And Thorne isn't helping.

"Carswell, no. There is nothing to talk about. You are marrying Cinder, and you can't even tell me why. That day you hinted about… you and me… I couldn't stop thinking about what I could've done for you to pick her instead of me. I know I'm not your type… but it just hurts to think that you actually almost liked me six years ago. But what's done is done, and nothing you can say would change anything. And right now is a horrible time to talk about this. Ruby is missing and I will not sleep until she's found. So I suggest you listen to where we should start, so we can find her sooner," Cress said more firmly than she's ever spoken for her whole life. She instantly regretted being so harsh, especially to her crush. But what else was she supposed to do? Ruby is gone, and she can't think of anything else except for finding her.

Thorne has been in shock from Cress's burst of strictness, and hasn't said anything yet. Cress stopped walking and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Carswell. I'm just so worried I'll never find Ruby again, and it's the only thing I can think about right now. And frankly, this is only just one of the reasons why I'm so stressed out. I just can't-"

Cress tried to hold the tears back for as long as she can, but she can't anymore. She was crying like a river, and she can't stop. She didn't stop when she felt the familiar warm arms covered in leather were around her.

"Cress, hey. I know it's been busy and stressful the past few months, but things will get better. I know I'm not exactly the most honest person, but I meant what I said that day. Things will get better, Cress. I promise," Thorne said, rubbing her back.

'No, it's more severe than that, Thorne. The past three years you guys started dating was and is my Dark Age. It will never be okay for as long as you are with Cinder,' she thought to herself as she pulled herself away from Thorne. But instead of the cool and carefree eyes he always had on, they were sympathetic, real, and caring. Then a small, confident voice in her head appeared, surprising Cress, herself.

'But as long as we are here for each other, I will be the luckiest girl on Earth and Luna.'


	6. Author's Note- I'm Back!

Okay, so how long has it been? More than a year? Almost two? I don't know, but I think everyone deserves an explanation.

Yeah, I abandoned the story without warning. And I apologize for that. I haven't been on this website for a long time, and recently got back on and was reminded about this story. I do have some ideas for the story, but I need to ask you all something.

If any of you still are into the story, should I continue it? If I don't get any feedback, I won't. But if some people do want me to continue the story, then please let me know. I started this fanfiction without really thinking, so I have to know if it's going to be worth continuing. The last message I got from someone was all the way at the beginning of the year 2016, and it's already August. So PLEASE let me know. Also know that I'm going to be a bit rusty, so I'm sorry if my writing is more awful than it already was XD.

Again, I'm so so so so so SOOO sorry for everyone that really did enjoy the story in 2015. If I get some positive feedback from you guys, then I'll definitely take more time into continuing the story. Thanks, everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

Cinder was walking briskly throughout the streets of Artemisia. Her hands were swaying at her sides, which was thankfully hiding her shaking. At least, she hopes it is. She's been shaking ever since Kai has ever so casually waltzed into her life again. Obviously, she was going to have to encounter him again at _some _point. They're both rulers, so it was inevitable. But did it have to be now?

"Cinder?" Kai asked from only slightly behind her. She pretended not to hear him, and pretended not to see all the Lunars staring at her as she walked by, making her self conscious. Ruby may be only a child, but her flaming red hair has got to stand out from everything else at this part of the city. Could she have gotten this far without anyone noticing?

This made her angry at herself. She should have made sure the guards were all around the perimeter to make sure no child could leave without a chaperone. Now Scarlet and Wolf's daughter has gone missing, and there's no one to blame but herself. How can she be so careless? She has practically left everything to Cress, and she's has been working more than any one of them.

Not to mention that she's had to put up with Cinder and Thorne getting married.

Cinder flinched at the sudden pang of guilt that stabbed her in the heart. She's neglected Cress so she wouldn't ever feel guilty herself, but now she realized that she's also been neglecting Cress's talent on how well she can take care of so many things at once. She's gotten more mature over the past six years when they met, but she's still a genius, who's shy yet somehow knows what to do in any situation.

"Cinder, I know what you're thinking, and you have to stop," Kai said more firmly, stopping on the street and grabbing her arm so she was forced to turn around and face him. His face expressed concern. She couldn't tell whether it was for Ruby's safety, or for the more obvious reason.

She blinked the tear away as she stared at the man who she met when she was a sixteen year old mechanic in his own country. He was only a prince back then. Now, he has been an emperor for years, so sophisticated and strong. They've loved each other throughout the fight that they went through together. She saved him from Levana, has kissed him numerous times, and… pushed him away to help Thorne. She wanted to stop everything now and apologize for everything. Apologize for hurting him, apologize for marrying someone else, apologize for making him believe that she does love Thorne that way. Apologize for lying to him. Oh, she so wanted to confess that Thorne and her feel nothing like the way that Kai and her do. She wants to tell him that she wants him to be in Thorne's shoes, so they can live happily ever after together.

But she can't do it.

She pushed the thought away like all the other times she laid in her bed alone. Now is not the time to talk, or even think, about this. Ruby is out there somewhere, and she won't rest until she returns. This was her fault, after all.

Even though her thoughts should be on searching for Ruby, she continued thinking about the most stressful situation she's had that didn't involve killing. This was all practically a star forsaken drama, and she couldn't stand it.

'I'm doing this for Thorne, I'm doing this for Thorne…' she thought to herself to distract her from the undying guilt that she thought she stuffed away that had recently returned.

She thought she got over it… she thought she got over _him_. But apparently she couldn't. She was still in love with Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth.

No, no. She can't think about that. Thorne needs this, and she can't betray him. The consequences would not be good.

"Kai, I'm fine. Please, we have to look for Ruby," she said. She tried to turn away to continue walking, but Kai only held on tighter. Not tight enough to hurt her, but enough to make sure that she understood that he's not going to keep walking.

Stars, she can't do this. She can't try to get over him if he so obviously still had feelings for her. This was what she dreaded for three years; they would run into each other and their feelings will come back to them in a violent wave, yet they couldn't be together. Because of the person she least expected to get in the way.

Kai pressed his lips into a thin line, and ran a hand through his hair with his free hand. After what seemed like forever, he let her go.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Right now just isn't the time."

Cinder flinched at her shattered heart that fell into her stomach. She wanted to make amends so badly, to tell him that she really does still love him more than she loves herself. It would be so easy. She could hand the responsibilities to Winter and Jacin, who would take her place as she ran away with Kai back to the Eastern Commonwealth together. It's what she wanted.

She stopped herself before she could even say anything. Cinder isn't going to leave Thorne alone. They made an agreement together, and they would stick to it. For his sake.

She hesitated to see if Kai had anymore to say. When he didn't speak, she turned back and continue walking, hearing his distinct footsteps close behind.

She liked the sound of his footsteps. They sounded determined, strong, and intelligent. Even though he had no idea around Artemisia, his steps made him sound like he knew where they were going.

Good grief, she's gone from never speaking to him for six years, to observing the way his footsteps sound? She seems like a crazy stalker fangirl that watches her favorite celebrity use the bathroom.

She laughed silently at this, because it was kind of true. Not the bathroom, but she always pays close attention to all news articles and interviews about him. They may not give out a lot, but they spent a lot of time together as teenagers. She knows how to interpret his words and make them reveal what he's like nowadays.

"What's so funny? Was I not able to cover up this cowlick before we left?" Kai asked, placing a hand on the back of his head.

Cinder turned to look behind him, and sure enough, he had a cowlick at the upper part of his head. She laughed even harder, trying to mat it down with her hand, ignoring how soft his hair is.

"Nope, not even close. I can't believe I didn't notice," she said, smiling.

Kai chuckled, too. "Do you think the rest of the Earthen Union leaders noticed?" he asked, his face turning pink.

She thought for a while, but then remembered something.

"Near the end, remember how everyone suddenly got quiet after you turned around to look at the door when a bunch of maids started scurrying outside the conference room?"

At the sudden realization, Kai groaned and put his heads in his hands. "What a perfect way to prove to them that I'm responsible," he said, looking back up and smiling at her.

Her heart fluttered at the smile she hadn't seen in such a long time. She's surprised at how much she missed that smile.

Cinder looked around at the vendors, until she spotted what she was looking for.

"Come on," she said, smiling even wider as she led him to a vendor with a bunch of colorful hats.

"Seriously? These will attract even _more_ attention to my head than the cowlick itself," he said, observing all sorts of hats that differed in all shapes, sizes, and colors.

"Well, that's exactly what we like on Luna!" the chirpy vendor announced, curtsying to her and Kai. They smiled back, still looking at the hats.

"Which one do you like?" Cinder asked, picking up a bright purple sun hat with an orange frog sitting on the rim.

"Hm…" Kai looked at the hats, his eyebrows furrowed. Cinder laughed at that. At the same time, her eye caught on something hidden under a neon yellow bowler hat.

"Here!" she exclaimed, picking up the hat and placing it on his head. She laughed at the sight.

She had chosen a sparkly pink cowboy hat that had a fuchsia flower in the center. It shimmered so brightly, she thought it should belong in New Vegas.

"Do you like it?" she asked, smiling at the blushing Kai as he looked in the mirror that the vendor gave him.

"I love it! You picking it for me makes it even better," he says, looking back at her, genuinely smiling.

Cinder wanted to cry tears of joy. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but that would be a stupid decision. But at least now, they're starting to become more comfortable around each other.

"How much?" Cinder asked, the vendor.

The old lady shook her head and smiled. "No need to worry about that today. Kind of like as a thank you gift for being yourselves," she said kindly and in admiration. "You see so many people nowadays being someone they're not, and doing something they don't want to do. It's so great to see that at least two people get along so well without worrying about what others do."

Cinder smiled, but felt her smile twitch a little bit. The woman was praising them for being themselves and doing things they want to do, when Cinder is actually doing the exact opposite. Today may be different, but she'll be marrying Thorne… something that she doesn't want to do. Not that Thorne isn't a great guy, but… oh stars, _Kai._

"Thank you, we really appreciate it," Kai said, smiling warmly at the vendor as they walked away.

For the rest of the morning to the afternoon, they looked for Ruby, but also talked while in the progress. They didn't talk about anything important, really. Just what their lives have been like, how Winter's mental health has recovered and is practically completely well- except her lively and dreamy imagination has never changed, and they're favorite celebrities. Other than that, it seems like nothing has changed between them. Sure, they can legally drink now, but that's besides the point.

After so much time being outside and looking for Ruby, they were commed by Scarlet, saying that they had found her. They started walking back in silence.

A few minutes passed by, and she realized that they had walked a long way away from the palace. She bit her lip, arguing with herself whether she should bring it up, or let it go.

They weren't worried about Ruby now, so what does she have to lose?

"I know you and Cress have been through a lot, even after the war," she started, stuttering on the last word. Kai stayed silent, and she thought this was her cue to continue.

"I know you guys have had to go through the hardest thing ever for the past three years, and it's completely mine and Thorne's fault. And I know that this is not enough, but…"

She stopped walking, and Kai stopped with her, who turned so he was facing directly in front of her. She thought he was going to look blank and expressionless, but instead, he looked scared. Like he was scared what was going to come out of her mouth next.

Hopefully the next thing out of her mouth isn't vomit.

"... I'm sorry. For everything that I put you through, especially you, Kai. I know Thorne already told Cress, and that still didn't make her feel any better, but I need you to know that I still love you. I love you more than anything else in the stars above. And I really, _really _have no idea where my speech is going, but I just have to say that, no matter what I do, my heart does belong to you and always will."

Her eyes closed halfway through her confession, and she waited for something, _anything, _to come out of his mouth.

Silence.

She opened up one eye, and she saw him just staring at her, mouth open. He was looking at her in shock, like that was the last thing he expected Cinder to do.

Oh stars, maybe she took all his actions as the wrong idea, and just confessed to him even though he didn't like her back? Maybe he was just trying to be friendly, and wasn't even interested in her in the first place?

She turned a beet red. "You know, I just realized that you may not even feel the same, so if you don't then just ignore everything I-"

She was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek with the lips that she thought she had forgotten. Yet they felt so familiar, and so satisfying, like every other time they had kissed.

Kai pulled away, leaving Cinder to be the one with her mouth open. He chuckled, and Cinder had forgotten how to move her jaw.

"Honestly, I didn't expect _you _to be the one to admit. I was still trying to find the courage, but it looks like you beat me. And you obviously hid it much more well than I did," he said, smirking.

"But, since you already did it anyway, now's a good time to tell you that I still love you, too," he said, taking her hand in his. "And I completely understand."

He let go of her hand and walked alongside her in silence again. She smiled at how ridiculous it all must've looked, with Kai being in a sparkly pink cowboy hat and all. Did this really just happen?

Yes it did, and the only way how she knew it really happened was because now she felt a sudden weight lifted off her heart. She told him that she still loves him even after six years, and he loved her back.

However, Cinder knew that she had just put the weight from her heart and set it onto his. She ignored the fact that even though he was smiling, his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness from the truth that they can't be together.

**Author's Note- Sorry that the chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to update on the story as soon as possible for the people who wanted me to continue the story :) Thank you everyone for all the support, and please don't forget to leave me reviews! The more reviews the more I'm more motivated to try to keep improving on this XD. Thanks guys! (P.S. I didn't take a lot of time editing this, so I apologize for any grammar errors or spelling.)**


End file.
